Vertically sliding window assemblies are also known as hung windows and may consist of either a single sash or two sashes, respectively referred to as single hung or double hung windows. A hung window assembly generally includes a window frame, at least one sash, a pair of opposing window jambs, each jamb having a channel for allowing the vertical travel of each sash, and at least one window balance to assist with the raising and lowering of the sash to which it is attached by providing a force to counterbalance the weight of the sash.
Springs are utilized to provide the counterbalancing force and are especially useful for operating very heavy sashes. Compound balances are preferred for facilitating the operation of these very heavy sashes. In compound balances, a torsion spring provides a lifting force over the full travel of the sash through the jamb channel. The torsion spring force is converted into a lifting force by extending an elongated spiral rod. The torsion spring and elongated spiral rod are surrounded by an extension spring. Alternative designs have the sub-assembly encapsulated within a containment tube. It is desirable to have the combined axial forces of the torsion spring of the sub-assembly and extension spring provide substantially constant lifting force over the full vertical travel of the compound balance. The compound balance has an open end, from which the free end of the spiral rod extends, and a closed end, which is securely fastened to the wall of the jamb channel of the window frame.
The open end of the compound balance sub-assembly is often capped by a rotatable coupling having a central opening through which the elongated spiral rod extends. When the free end of the spiral rod is attached to a window sash, depending on the direction of vertical movement required to open the window, the spiral rod is either substantially fully extended or substantially fully retracted into the balance. In a double hung window design, the upper sash moves in a downward direction to open that portion of the window while the lower sash moves upwardly to open that respective portion of the window.
In tilting window sashes, the free end of the spiral rod connects to a shoe or carrier which traverses up and down the jamb channel of the window assembly with the sash. The window sash and window balance are linked together via a shoe or carrier.
Alternatively, the free end of the spiral rod may attach directly to the sash itself. In this case, a clip is securely attached to the end of the spiral rod. The conventional means of attaching the clip to the spiral rod includes the use of a rivet or an interference fit clip.
Especially with respect to windows having large, very heavy sashes, it is highly desirable to design a balance that provides the most lifting assistance. If the torsion spring exhibits too much torsional force, then the window operator must overcome the surplus frictional force caused by the torsional forces upon the carrier moving through the jamb channel. It is very desirable therefore to eliminate or substantially limit the amount of torque transferred from the compound balance to the connecting hardware. A reduction in the transfer of this torque lowers the lifting force required and therefore facilitates the raising and/or lowering of the sash.